Fated
by Serenesheilds
Summary: What if Mamoru and Usagi weren't destined to be together? If a tragedy so irreversible tore them apart? Who is the stranger that has appeared to help the senshi and what are his intentions with Usagi? Stay right there and I'll show you!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Mamoru! I love it!" Usagi smiled at the love of her life as he slid the small silver necklace around her neck. A silver upside half moon at its center. "Only the best for my love." He smiled leaning close to her as their lips met. The moment however, ended so swiftly as they heard running heading toward them and someone screaming. "Stop!" That was the last time she saw him alive before the shot was fired and he fell limply in her arms. "Mamoru…Mamoru!"


	2. Arrival

Two Years Later The alarm clock rang noisily in her ears as Usagi groaned rolling over and hitting the snooze for the millionth time. Knowing that the time has come to rise and prepare for the school day. Sure having the others going to the same school with her was great life had been going better with every day and hadn't she grown stronger? "Mamoru." She pouted it was the anniversary of his passing in that horrible instance when they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. No enemy, no monsters, nothing but a single shot from an every day criminal. It was just too cruel a fate wasn't it? "Usagi dear you're going to be late for school and your friends have even come to pick you up." Usagi smiled. Her friends had been there for her so much more then ever as she thought she would break down and die. They hadn't come to pick her up for school in a while at least not as a large group. "Their just worried about me." She reflected getting up and pulling her hairbrush through her hair, rolling the long strands into the Odango shape she was well known for and then putting on her school uniform and brushing her teeth she went down the stairs with a her best attempt at a smile. Ikuku held out her lunch and a piece of toast as Usagi took both and then put on her shoes.

Once out of the house the girls took a leisure time to school the conversation was all small talk until Minako couldn't hold it in anymore. "Usagi have you heard about the latest group?" "Latest group?" "Yes! Their called the three lights! I'm one of their top fans!" "I heard that they have tickets for one of their upcoming concerts going on sale." Makato said with a smile. "We thought it would be a fun idea to see if we could all get tickets and go to the concert I know it's not for about a week but still it would be something fun to do right?" Usagi smiled her friends really were wonderful. "Yeah that does sound like fun. What's everyone doing today after school?" Ami pulled out her data computer. "Well today is sign up day for a lot of after school activities and the first meeting for each of them but after we select our school activities we can maybe go to the mall." Usagi smiled and shook her head. "No that's alright. I don't really want to sign up for any extra activities. I thought I'd maybe go buy some roses and visit the cemetery and then help mom out at home." The girls looked to one another. "Are you sure Usagi? We'll be happy to come with you so you're not alone." Rei spoke. Usagi shook her head. "No that's ok. I want to do this on my own." Makato put her hand on her shoulder. "Just remember we're always here for you Usagi." Usagi gave a nod. "Well how about we get to school no use in having everyone show up late like I do everyday." She grinned and twirled around running to the school the other girls followed happy to see Usagi getting better with every year.

The school bell rang as the girls met for the last time to wish Usagi luck and to remind her to call if she needed them. "We'll be right there in a heart beat." Minako said. "Even faster" Makato chimed in with a giggle. "Thanks guys you're the best." Usagi smiled waving before she turned away. She already knew what all the girls would be doing. Minako would go for volley ball and something that had to do with her aspiring career to be an idol, Ami she had so many choices between the chess club and numerous smart clubs that Usagi always couldn't remember the names for, Makato would be something with cooking or plants and Rei would be working on her song lyrics, projects, and temple duties. Usagi gave a sigh she knew Rei transferred to their school to be close to her. So she did extra temple training after school though there would be some chance for shifting her schedule for a normal after school activity to. "Mamoru is this really alright?" She whispered to herself having stopped and picked up a red rose from the flower stand on her way to the cemetery.

The visit went with tears and a good-bye as her hand slid over the cold tombstone. "I'll not forget my love." She whispered. Heading back home from the cemetery lost in her thoughts she didn't see the car or hear the horn. Arms came around her strong, powerful arms that more or less tackled her out of harms way before her head hit the concrete and she grew unconscious. "Well you saved her." An annoyed voice spoke up as the tall man with silvery white hair pulled back in a ponytail looked at the other tall man with long black hair pulled back in a similar pony tail. "I wasn't going to let the car hit her." "Tsk. These people aren't our concern only finding our Princess is." Yaten folded his arms across his chest. "Now Yaten don't be so hard on Seiya." Taiki came to the rescue as Seiya lifted up the unconscious Usagi. "We need to take her somewhere a bit more safe then the public road until she wakes up and can tell us where her home is." The other two looked at him as if he lost his mind. "You… Your not serious!" Yaten piped up. Seiya gave a smile. "I'm not?" He set Usagi into the car climbing into the back seat with her. Taiki just shook his head putting his hand on Yaten's shoulder. "He's serious." Yaten frowned climbing into the passenger seat while Taiki took the drivers seat and the headed back to the studio.


	3. Introductions

Usagi gave a moan moving her hand to her head and lightly rubbing the temple. She felt sore and the last thing she could remember was a set of lights. Car lights! She sat up with a shudder had she died? Was she in heaven? What about her friends and family? Everything that was fuzzy slowly came into focus. What was this place? This wasn't a hospital, defiantly wasn't her home. "Oh no I am dead!" She sniffled sliding out of the bed she had been laying before grabbing her head and sinking back into the mattress. "No this hurts too much for me to be dead. Where am I?" "Ah you woke up." A tall man walked into the room holding a tray he had such pretty blue eyes she decided, a nice build that she couldn't help blushing and long black hair in a ponytail. Seiya stood in the doorway just watching her. When he entered she looked like a weak wounded angel but she shined and turned the prettiest shades of pink. He sat the tray down on the table. "I brought some tea and some pain reliever. Sorry I tackled you so hard but it was kind of a last resort." She blinked. "I'm really not dead then!" She breathed a sigh of relief. Seiya chuckled. "What is your name angel?" Usagi blinked. "Angel? My name is Usagi." "Usagi, I like it. Why don't you have some tea and pain reliever then a nap I'll be back in to see how your feeling." Seiya walked to the door opening it. "Sweet dreams Odango." With that he was gone leaving a bright pink Usagi staring after him.

Yaten and Taiki were busy with their schedules when Seiya came in the room. "Well how is she doing?" Taiki asked? "We should have just left her with the authorities to take her home." Yaten spoke annoyed. "You know that wouldn't work well for publicity. She's doing well I gave her the tea and pain killer and told her to rest she didn't look very good when I first walked in." "You walked in?!" Taiki said. "The least you could have done is knocked." Seiya chuckled. "I don't think she would have been indecent. I also didn't want to wake her." "You're just going soft on her Seiya. We have our own princess we need to think about not some human girl." Yaten flipped a page in his book schedule book. "Well we need to blend in besides she's going to the same school we just signed up for." Seiya sat down pulling out his own schedule and frowned. Yaten stood. "I have a shoot that I can't miss out on. I'll see you guys later don't forget we have to finish the arrangement for our concert." He waved his hand and was out the door. Taiki set down his schedule picking up a book and starting to read leaving Seiya with his thoughts.

Usagi woke up slowly her mind not as hazy this time as before being able to sit up and stand with out having the room spin around her. She gave a smile feeling much better after the nap. "Angel? Did he really call me that?" She spoke to herself. "Odango too… but he's not Mamoru and how did he know his pet name for me?" She walked to the door and opened it. Two sets of eyes landed on her as she closed the door and saw the one she met earlier and someone else. "Where am I? Oh and… and thank you for rescuing me." Seiya smiled putting down what he had been reading. "Your welcome. You're at our place we weren't sure where else to take you till you woke up. Are you feeling better?" Usagi gave a nod. "I didn't mean to trouble you I wasn't paying attention and it's my fault to put you out like this." "It wasn't any trouble Odango. I'm Seiya." "Do you mind if I use the phone just to let my friends know I'm alright?" "Sure Odango." Seiya lead her to the phone and when he left she used her communicator on her watch instead. "Hi guys, just wanted to say I was alright. " "Where have you been?" Rei was the first to speak up on the line. "We stopped by your house and when we found out you weren't back yet we got worried." Mako filled in. "I ummm about got hit by a car it was totally my fault but someone saved me and I kinda was knocked unconscious in the process. I'm going to be having them take me home soon though. I didn't want you to worry about me. "Minako giggled. "Leave it to our princess to find a knight in shining armor just by accidentally walking into the street at the wrong time." "Minako that's not funny." Usagi groaned clicking off her wrist watch and walking back out. "Thank you again Mr. Seiya for helping me today. I think I need to be getting home I have school tomorrow." Seiya smiled. "I understand let's get you home."


	4. A Snack, A show, and a monster too!

A smile came to golden lips as she leaned back on her thrown most of her form concealed by the dark shadows that licked at her golden armor. "They are here. The final pieces are on this planet and with it I will stand victorious." Her fingers drummed on the arm rest of her chair as she looked out. "Sailor Iron Mouse! Do not fail me. Obtain the star seeds I desire and bring them back to me." A small woman with white hair done up in an Odango format with short curly pigtails running down them appeared in her white and black outfit. She looked a bit like a mouse woman as her eyes looked up before bowing her head. "It will be done mistress." With that she was surrounded by a telephone booth and disappeared.

"SOOOOOOOOO! Have you totally heard about the new group that is the next biggest hottest thing to hit the planet in like forever?" Minako squealed slamming her hands down on the table they all sat at sending milk shakes rattling across the smooth surface. "Oh are you talking about the Three Lights Group?" Makoto spoke up. "Oh that group is absolutely the best thing to hit the magazines, cds, well anything now a days." Chimed in Rei. Ami sat fidgeting in her seat. "Let's not forget how incredibly smart and clever they are at least… Taiki." Minako sighed. "Oh but pretty boy Yaten is the best. Then again Taiki is so cool" Usagi looked down into her milkshake for the most part not really hearing much of the conversation. The girls looked to Usagi. "What do you think? Which one would you go for?" Minako looked to Usagi who finally looked up. "Me? Go for?" She moved the milkshake in her hand a bit. "I only have one person I could ever like and he's gone now." The girls looked at each other and frowned. They forgot just the other day was the anniversary and she did go missing. "Hey why don't you come with us? You need to get out and there is going to be a live showing in the park." Makoto winked at Usagi. "Yeah you can also help us keep Minako in line here?" Minako blinked. "Me in line, you'll be drooling every step of the way as if they were your past boyfriend." Rei flipped her hair over her shoulder a bit. "That's alright while you two day dream I will just have to introduce myself to Taiki." Ami stood up. "In that case…" Her voice quieted "I umm will be joining you too." Usagi looked around the group of girls and giggled. They were trying to cheer her up. "Alright, to this live showing it is then!"

The park was crammed pack with people when the girls finally arrived as Minako started jumping up and down trying to see, Rei and Makoto also started jumping before Usagi and Ami began jumping too. "I can't see anything from here." Usagi said. "Oh there's Yaten!" Minako cried out. "And there's Taiki!" Cried Makoto and Rei together. Ami blushed at that exact moment and then no longer jumping the girls looked at each other. "Alright ladies, operation get through the crowd." Minako exclaimed and the girls practically started crawling their way through, with the exception of Usagi who got stuck and left behind and tried jumping again in vain. "This sucks I wanted to see what they were talking about." Defeated Usagi began to wonder off on her own before seeing something that looked very promising a sign that said personal only. Well she wasn't sure who the star lights were but she heard of Alice Izuki and hey maybe she could get an autograph from all four. She almost made it back there when she heard someone calling. "Hey Odango" She blinked turning around and her eyes grew large. It was the same guy from the other day! "Oh…Seiya right… You startled me." He sat up on the bench looking at her. "What are you doing here Odango?" "Well my friends wanted to see this new group and Alice Izuki in person so we all came but I got separated." She felt her cheeks flush why did she feel like she got her hand stuck in the cookie jar all of a sudden? "I see, well mostly everyone is on set but they will be going on break here shortly. I don't really think they'll want unauthorized personal back here though." Usagi held up her hands. "No worries, no worries. I understand." With a nervous laugh she slinked off to well sneak in a different way. She was grateful the guy helped save her but her mission would not be detoured! Besides he gave her strange butterflies and a feeling she hadn't felt since… no she couldn't wouldn't think of that. She just can't!

Meanwhile, Alice finally had a chance for a break and let out a sigh of relief as she stretched back stage. "Excuse me miss." Came a small happy voice and she turned looking at the strange short woman as she approached. "I'm doing a report on the movie and wondered if I could bother you for just a teensy itsy bitsy moment for an interview." Alice gave her a smile. "I'd be happy to but I'm afraid I'm a bit busy right now." Iron mouse smiled. "You are really shining, all your hard work and effort you put in to making people happy. You must have a true star seed." "Excuse me?" Alice replied as Iron mouse ripped off her clothes revealing herself. Iron Mouse grinned and stuck her bracelets together as two yellow spheres shot out and raced to collide with Alice and when they hit a yellow flower appeared above her head revealing a sparkling star seed. "That's it!" She cried before it turned black. Of course they were no longer alone as Usagi ducked behind a movie fan. "Youma!" She breathed and decided it was time to take matters in her own hands. "Moon Eternal! Make-up!" Feathers began to surround her form as she changed from Usagi into Eternal Sailor Moon! She made it just around the vehicle in time to hear the strange villain talking about how the star seed was useless. This would not be tolerated! She pointed her hand at Iron Mouse. "How dare you interrupt today's live taping? Alice puts her heart and soul into her work to create great entertainment for all of her fans! I am Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon! I will punish you!" "Oh great another Sailor Senshi. Dressed like that there is no way you can outshine me. I am a true start after all." Sailor Moon looked shocked. "Who are you?" "I am Sailor Iron Mouse now I'll let you play with the phage since this seed is of no use to me!" She stepped back into the phone book that suddenly appeared and disappeared just as Alice was covered in black lightening and changed. "Sailor Pretty!" A microphone appeared in her hands creating spikes as she looked at Eternal Sailor Moon. "Hi there do you want to sing with me." Sailor Pretty gave her a smile before she began to spin the cord to the microphone and start sending it flying at Eternal Sailor Moon. "What can I do… this person was Alice I can't destroy her!" Suddenly the sound of snapping fingers was heard. "Penetrating the darkness at night the air of freedom breaks through we are the three sacred shooting starts. Sailor Star Fighter! Sailor Star Maker! Sailor Star Healer! Sailor Starlight's are here." Three leather clad Senshi appeared standing on top of one of the buses as the one with the long black hair held up her hand. "Star Serious Laser!" Stars swirled around to her finger tips. As she pointed it to Sailor Pretty it hit dead on leaving her looking weak and defeated. "I'll end your suffering now" the apparent leader spoke. "No you can't this was once Alice!" Eternal Sailor Moon stood in the way. "You don't understand." Healer spoke first. "Once they turn into a phage." Maker continued. "There is no way to bring them back we can only destroy them." Fighter spoke looking down and mumbling to herself. "Unless she was here." She looked up. "So stand out of the way." "No I won't let you kill her!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed as her crescent mark on her forehead started to shine brightly. The Star Lights looked on in awe as something appeared to be happening to the Senshi in front of them. "I'll save her she won't die." Suddenly her wand appeared and she could feel the power coursing through her body. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She spun and power swirled around her until a bright pink light hit Sailor Pretty changing into Feathers and healing the star seed which returned to Alice and returned her to normal. Eternal Sailor Moon turned finding the Star lights had vanished. I wonder where they went. She thought to herself unaware they were still watching her. "Seems she somehow was able to turn her back to normal." Spoke Maker at first. "This could get really interesting" Spoke Fighter before the three disappeared.


End file.
